warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battles of the Clans
|align=center|width=50%}} Oooh! I can't wait for this book! I wanna know about all the battles! -Owlblaze Oakstar 06:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Cats on the cover Hmm.. I'm thinking the one in the middle is Blackstar, on the left is Tawnypelt, and right... Littlecloud? --Cheetahflight 20:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...I think to the rite is maybe Tigerstar, though I think he's a bit to important to be at the side...or...Tigerheart...but since Littlecloud is a med. cat she would be appropriat...but Littlecloud has blue eyes, so it cant be her. Its proberbly Brambleclaw Raffyjack123 13:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Littlecloud is a tom, and this is unnecessary for this talk page. Bring it somewhere else. Mousetalon!! 00:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Blackstar in the middle, Tawnypelt on the left and Rownclaw or Tigerheart on the right. It could Oakfur or Cedarheart though Halfpelt 00:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) At first I thought the right cat was Tigerstar, but that doesn't make sense, cuase he dead. I'm thinking Rowanclaw Clearly, you did not notice that Mousetalon specifically said to bring this somewhere else. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if this was moved. Thank you. 20:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) It's Brambleclaw, really.IloveDovepaw 07:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC)IloveDovepaw We don't know that, so do not add it to the page. 07:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Browse Inside When does the Browse Inside come out?--Juniperberry86 02:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's out now - see here for a link ✐SaNdY 22:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Littlecloud is a tom for one and I thought the cat on the right was Rowanclaw? It would make sense since he is the deputy Mistakes... Page 132 and 133, It keeps calling Foxheart a tom! Halfpelt 04:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Page 110, "A massive black tom with clouded eyes (Brokenstar/tail) jumped onto a back of a small dirt-colored cat ''(Dustpelt) and started battering his ears."'' ~Nightwhisper Brokenstar a a massive long-haired dark brown tabby tom. Should this be mentioned on the page? Page 93, "I watched my deputy, Redtail, kill Oakheart, the RiverClan deputy, it was a quick fight-Oakheart tried to use his weight to knock Redtail agianst the stone wall, but Redtail sprang right over him, reaching down to slice Oakheart's flanks with his claws. Oakheart staggered and crashed onto his knees; he tried to lash out at Redtail, who just stepped backward, knowing the fight was over as Oakheart's life spilled out onto the sand." ~Tigerstar Page 94, "Ashfur and Ferncloud ran first, because they had lost their mother, Brindleface, to the dogs." ~Tigerstar Oakheart died in a rockfall... -.- Tigerstar killed Brindleface. Was he just lying to make him a better hero? Or....is Tui just silly? I think we should mention all the mistakes. Coontail 17:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Good eye finding those, but as of yet, we don't have a guideline for listing mistakes on pages (we're working on one atm). For now you can post those here and I suspect whenever we make a decision on listing mistakes we'll move all the listings there onto the appropriate pages. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 20:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I think the Tigerstar ones are intentional. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 05:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Edit I cant edit, but is it the part about Rowansclaw's deputyship really nessisary? It's about battles, not deputies. -Wafflelol Style Concerns Since it's kind of a stub without any detailed plot summary, why don't we put the individual stories in and have little summaries of each story? -- 06:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) We could, but then we'd have to do the same thing with all the other field guides, and some (like Secrets of the Clans) have a lot of stories and information. It would be a lot of work. 21:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't really have the time for all that, but I would definitely help. It only seems fair, as otherwise the only history of the book is the chapter-by-chapter notes... Think about it, people. (I'll post on Project:Characters) -- 23:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Verify Can someone verify something for me- in the book, during "Whitewing Speaks: My First Battle" it says Rainwhisker died in the badger attack, but in another book it says he died with Molepaw of green/whitecough. Could someone tell me if it's from The Sight or if it's not, what book it said that? I desprately want to edit something!!!! Dawnbreeze123 16:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Rainwhisker died from a tree branch falling on him, that was said in ''The Sight. They mistakenly said he died in the badger attack in the Whitewing Speaks story, but really his brother Sootfur was the one who died then. 17:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much!!! Dawnbreeze123 20:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Cloudpaw In the SkyClan section of the cliff notes, there is a Cloudpaw mentioned. I don't have the book with me on hand, but I don't remember any Cloudpaw and there isn't a wiki page for him. Who is he? (talk) 19:47, December 16, 2014 (UTC) (custom signature attempt sorry :P) Mistake Should this be added into the Trivia/Mistakes section?: In Battles of the Clans, it is shown that WindClan and ShadowClan had a battle because the Thunderpath had not been built yet, but that is shown on the Dawn of the Clans map.—by The Great Pulty; posted at 15:05, May 16, 2017 (UTC)